Pippin's Wonderfully Splendid Day
by leggy-stinks
Summary: Pippin's having a very productive day, humiliating Legolas along the way! Please read and review! Thanks, all! ^_^
1. Pippin's Wonderfully Splendid Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this fic.They all belong to their creator, J.R.R. Tolkien.I wish I owned Pippin, though, cuz then I could hug him and cuddle him til he's blue in the face and his guts are coming out.I wuv you, my cute ickle wittle Pupsy-Wupsy! Hehe…well, enough of that.Now onto the fic, which I hope you immensely enjoy!

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Pippin was having a wonderfully splendid day.So far that day, he had managed to humiliate Legolas in front of the fellowship by "accidentally" letting slip out of his mouth that Legolas liked to admire himself in the mirror while wearing women's dresses, to anger Aragorn by stealing his precious sword Elendil and hiding it in horse manure, and to finally cause the mental breakdown of Gandalf by using his staff as a plunger.He had managed all of this, and it was only noontime.Yes, this had been one of Pippin's most productive days yet, and he was, needless to say, ecstatic.

Skipping merrily across the town, thinking, _Now what more havoc can I cause?_, he came upon an obtrusion in the path. It was small and round, yet sharply black in color._I wonder what this could be_, he thought.His curiosity getting the best of him, as it most often does, he bent down to pick up the object.It was hard, yet felt unbelievably soft against his skin.He dragged his thumb across the surface, marveling at its smooth texture.Gazing at it intensely, he noticed some writing on it.

He pulled it closer to his eyes, so he could get a better look at what was written upon it.If he had known how to read elvish, he would have known that it said, "Whatever you do, don't eat me!"But he did not know how to read elvish, so he did not know that it said, "Whatever you do, don't eat me!"He was trying to decipher it's meaning, when he heard a growl near him.He jumped.

"Who's there?" he asked, timidly, looking around to find the source of the growl.

No one answered, and he did not seem to be in any danger, so he went back to figuring out what the writing on the object meant.Suddenly, he heard the growl again.This time, it was clearer.He looked around again, but he still found nothing there.By this time, Pippin was getting a bit worried, when suddenly he felt a pang in his stomach.He was hungry!That's what was making the growling sound!He hadn't noticed he was so hungry before.His stomach growled again.

He pouted, "I haven't eaten anything since elevenses and I'm really hungry now, but I don't see any food around here.What am I going to eat?"

He did not even have to think for a second before excitedly exclaiming, "Mushrooms!"He frantically searched the ground with his eyes, trying to find some mushrooms.Not finding any, he sighed dejectedly.He heard another growl emerge from his stomach.He instantly placed his hand on his stomach, forgetting about the object he was holding.It slipped out of his hand and fell onto the ground.He immediately went to pick it up again, and an idea formed in his head.

"I know!" he exclaimed."I can eat the object!"

He stared at the object in his hand hungrily, and popped it into his mouth.He thought he would have needed to swallow it, figuring that it would be too hard to chew.Amazingly, it was very soft and chewy.He chewed it greedily and swallowed."Mmmm…tasty…" he muttered, the lemony texture lingering on his taste buds.He felt very satisfied with his choice, feeling very proud of himself for thinking of eating the object.

However, that feeling did not last very long, and suddenly a flashing pain filled his stomach.The pain was so intense, he thought he was going to die, and he soon felt himself slipping away into darkness…

TBC…

*Gasp*What's gonna happen to Pippin?Is he hurt?Of course not!Why would anyone think I would hurt my cute ickle wittle Poopsykins?That's just absurd!Plus, this is a humor fic, so…But if he isn't hurt, then what exactly happened to him?If you want to know the answer to these questions, then stay tuned to the next chapter!   
  


A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reading my fic!I truly hope you enjoyed it, and I would very much appreciate it if y'all dropped me a review, telling me what you think of it.Thank you all so much!I hope you have a wonderfully splendid day just like Pippin!


	2. It just picked up a notch!

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Pippin or any of the other fellowship members in this fic.  They all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

…

Chapter 2 

…

It was a perfectly normal sunny day outside.  Nothing seemed to be amiss.   The shining sun was bearing down on the trodden path below, engulfing the hardened clay in its warmth, muddy piles forming in clumps where the sun's rays were beaming the hardest.  The path was claimed by a peaceful silence.  Not a creature could be seen or heard nearby.  The silence did not last, for the trotting of a horse could soon be heard in the distance, its pace quickening with every trot.  By the time it entered the scene, the horse was galloping at an incredible speed, leaving the picture as soon as it came.  Silence once again fell upon the walkway.

"COME BACK HERE WITH MY CLOTHES, YOU STUPID HORSE!!!!"  

A naked hobbit suddenly came streaking past, his hands conveniently positioned over the lower regions of his body.  After this disruption, the ever so calming silence might as well have been wished good-bye never to be heard again, for the moment the naked hobbit left, a rustling soon followed, a creature emerging from the hidden shadows nearby.  

"Uugghhh…"  Rising too fast, Pippin let out an almost inaudible groan as he clutched his throbbing head with his hands.  He quickly laid back down again and closed his eyes tightly as he waited for the pain to subside.  Once he felt well enough and was able to think  more clearly, Pippin, with a dazed but even more perplexed expression, thought to himself, _What am I doing on the ground? Why did my head hurt so much when I tried to sit up?  WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING?!_              

He racked his brain really hard for some answers.  Just when Pippin was about to give up, the memory of that day's events flooded his mind.

Pippin woke up feeling very mischievous as he did most other days.  Every day, his goal is to cause as much havoc as he can, and that day was not an exception.  He had a feeling that he was going to cause more havoc that day than he had done any other day, and how right he was!

Pippin went to join the other members of the fellowship as soon as he was ready.  On his way there, he remembered something incriminating he found out about Legolas that would help him in his goal to cause havoc.  A mischievous grin crept up his face.  

When Pippin reached his destination, he saw that the rest of the fellowship was holding a discussion.  Pippin decided to join their conversation.  "Hey, guys!"  The other members of the fellowship turned to face him.  With a smile on his face, Pippin continued.  "Did you know that Legolas admires himself in the mirror while wearing women's dresses?"  They all turned to stare at Legolas, whose face resembled a red tomato.  To keep up with the pretenses, Pippin quickly wore an expression of fake guilt.  "Oops.  That was supposed to be a secret, wasn't it?"  Suddenly, Legolas sprang up from his seat and started chasing Pippin.  "You're not going to get away with this, Pippin!" he shouted.  The fellowship looked on as Legolas ran after Pippin, who was giggling into his hand as he ran.  Pippin quickly slipped into the shadows after turning a sharp corner, losing Legolas in the process.  Pippin was ecstatic at how well his plan turned out, and he couldn't stop laughing.  "One down…" he muttered. 

Pippin looked around to see in which room he was.  He saw a pink bed with a body-length mirror by its side and a few women's dresses hanging over it.  "I must be in Legolas's room", he said to himself.  He looked on the drawer and saw a hand-held mirror.  He recognized it as Legolas's favorite mirror which he usually never leaves his room without.  This must be my lucky day, Pippin thought, as he took the mirror from the stand and placed it in his knapsack.  "Legolas will be so furious when he finds it missing!" Pippin exclaimed emphatically, a wide smile etched on his features.  Pippin quickly slipped out of Legolas's bedroom and into the halls.

A glimmer of silver in the distance quickly caught his eyes.  His curious nature took over.  He went closer to the object to find out what it was.  When he reached the object, he saw that it was Aragorn's sword, Elendil.  I wonder what Aragorn would do if he found his precious in a pile of horse manure, Pippin thought, a mischievous grin once again claiming his face.  He went outside where the fellowship were, minus Legolas, and saw Aragorn there.  Making sure that Aragorn wasn't looking, he placed Elendil in the horse manure near the horse stables.  He ducked out of there quickly.  As he was walking away, in the distance, he heard an anguish cry, "Elendil!", soon followed by the angry exclamation, "PIPPIN!"  As soon as he heard that, Pippin quickly ran away in another direction, guffawing the whole way.  "Two down…"

Pippin looked up to see where his feet took him.  He didn't know where he was exactly, but what he saw made him squeal for joy.  "This must really be my lucky day!" he exclaimed, ecstatic, for what he saw was Gandalf's staff.  Pippin knew that the staff never left Gandalf's side, even when he was taking a bath!  "Yes, this must be my very lucky day!"  Pippin took Gandalf's staff with him to the bathroom.  He filled the toilet with as many sticks and leaves he could find, placed Gandalf's staff inside it, and flushed it.  Suddenly, the water in the toilet started flowing over.  Gandalf must have been nearby, for he entered the bathroom a few moments later.  Pippin didn't even have time to escape.  Gandalf looked at Pippin and then looked at the toilet.  Pippin figured that he must have noticed his staff just then because Gandalf's face was getting so red, he thought he was going to have a heart attack right then.  What Gandalf did next surprised Pippin completely.  He just slumped against the wall to the floor, placed his face into his hands, and started to sob.  "Fool of a Took…first time I decided to forego my staff…gonna be my last…"  Pippin stared at Gandalf in bewilderment for awhile.  Wow! Pippin thought.  He's having a nervous breakdown!  I actually caused Gandalf to have a nervous breakdown!  Knowing that when Gandalf gets over his nervous breakdown he would be in a heap of trouble, Pippin quickly ran far away from them and started walking down a path.

"What a wonderfully splendid day!" Pippin exclaimed, a really wide smile taking over his face.  "And it's only noon!"  He was wondering how to cause more havoc when he found a black stone on the ground.  There was something written on it in elvish, but he didn't know what it said.  Suddenly, he realized he was really hungry.  He looked at the stone and ate it.  It left a very pleasant lemony aftertaste.  Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, a pain so blinding he felt like he was going to die, and he felt himself slipping  away into darkness…  

      ****

Pippin's mind was reeling from all the memories.  He didn't let this get to him, however.  He was able to remain unfazed and calmly sort out his memories.  _Now that I remember what happened to me, I must now figure out how much time has passed since I passed out, _Pippin thought.  He looked to see if there was anything around him that could aid him in his quandary.  His eyes searched the area surrounding him until they rested upon the sun above.  _Well, let's see_, he thought._  Judging from the placement of the sun and using the fact that the fellowship has not come searching for me yet, I can conclude that not much time has passed since I left them and that it is probably only one hour past noon._  

Pippin's eyes suddenly widened in surprise as he realized that he just figured out something using logic, and on top of all that, he did it all by himself with no one's help.  Now Pippin might not be that smart, but he was smart enough to know that this was not a usual occurrence.  In fact, he knew himself well enough to know that what just happened was, in actuality, impossible.  Letting the fact that he had somehow grown smart not even overnight  sink into his mind, Pippin let out a squeal of delight. The moment he heard his voice, however, his smile quickly turned upside down.  Something about his voice was off. VERY off.  Frowning, he tried to figure out what was wrong, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.  A few moments passed when he let out a small gasp.

"My voice sounds like a girl's!!!"  Pippin cried.  Panicking, he quickly sprang upward from his sitting position to his feet.  Pippin suddenly felt very light-headed.  It felt like he was floating in air.  Pippin peered downward to see why.  "Eep", Pippin squealed, horrified to see that, instead of being a mere four feet from the ground, he was now more like six feet above it.  Remembering that he was deathly afraid of heights, he suddenly felt very dizzy and let out a shrill girly scream.  

After a few moments had passed, Pippin finally ceased his screaming.  Calming himself, he looked down again and let out a loud gasp of surprise as he suddenly noticed what he was wearing.  Instead of his usual green tights and vest, he saw that he was now wearing a long flowing blue dress made out of silk.  He stared at it in amazement.  

After getting over his initial shock, he scratched his head in wonder.  He didn't recall seeing himself changing into this dress in his memories.  In fact, he couldn't recall changing at all.  He was utterly and terribly perplexed by now, and his bewilderment clearly showed in both his face and his eyes.  Shaking his head, Pippin brought his attention back to the dress.  He let his hands travel over the blue garment, marveling at its silky texture.  He found himself feeling rather comfortable in it.  "It feels so soft and cool against my skin", Pippin muttered.  He jumped at the girl's voice, and looked around to see where it came from.  "Who's there?" he asked, his voice wavering.  Pippin suddenly remembered that it was his own voice.  Embarrassed, he blushed.    He still wasn't used to it being so girly, so he figured that that's why he must have momentarily forgotten.  Relieved to know that that was the only reason he forgot and that it was not because of his stupidity, he felt the warmth quickly fading from his cheeks.  

His thoughts reverted back to reality, and he looked down again to see what else has changed.  "Eewww!" Pippin exclaimed, his nose scrunched up in disgust, when he caught a glimpse of his feet.  Instead of being their normal hairy selves, they were abnormally hair-free.  His gaze lingered for awhile on his feet before he started to become very curious as to how the rest of him looked.  His eyes traveled up the length of his dress until they stopped at his chest.  He was so surprised that his eyes were practically hanging out of their sockets.  His chest was really big.  Suddenly, he was very curious about how his face and hair looked.  

He searched the ground with his eyes until they landed on his knapsack in the shadows nearby.  Pippin bent down to pick it up.  It seemed like forever to him when his hands were finally able to reach ground level.  He took the knapsack with his hands and slowly stood up so that he wouldn't feel light-headed and dizzy like he did before.  When he stood up again, he found that he was quickly getting used to the height difference and wasn't so scared anymore.  He opened his knapsack and plundered into it with his hands.  After much searching, he came upon what he wanted.  "Ah, here it is!", Pippin exclaimed, carefully taking out the mirror that he had stolen from Legolas earlier that day.

Pippin raised the mirror until it was level with his face.  As he got a clear look at his reflection, Pippin couldn't help letting out a small gasp.  Aside from being Pippin's Wonderfully Splendid Day, that day was turning out to be Pippin's Full of Surprises Day as well.  He was amazed at how gorgeous he looked.  His face looked really smooth and rubbing his face with his hands confirmed this.  He had a perfect complexion, too.  He also noticed how his eyes were a lovely piercing blue, and how much they stuck out next to his sun-kissed golden blonde waist-length hair.    

He smiled at his reflection.  "Wow!  I'm so pretty!"  He was so pretty, he was practically drooling on himself.  In fact, he _was_ drooling on himself.  As he daintily wiped away his drool with a piece of cloth he found in his knapsack, he noticed how his fingernails were perfectly clean and not chipped unlike how his fingernails were before his transformation.  "I liked them unclean and chipped", Pippin pouted to himself.  "They were easier to take care of that way." 

After Pippin put the cloth and the mirror back into his knapsack, he was marveling over his new look.  He couldn't place why exactly, but his reflection seemed very familiar to him.  Suddenly, it came to him.  "I look _exactly_ like Legolas!" Pippin exclaimed, feeling very proud of himself for remembering.  His expression of pride quickly changed over to one of disgust.  "Eewww!  How can Legolas stand having hair-less feet?"  Suddenly, Pippin realized something.

"If I look exactly like Legolas, then am I an elf?"  He quickly took out the mirror from his knapsack again and looked at his ears in the mirror.  They were long and pointy.  "I AM an elf!" Pippin exclaimed, happily.  "And what a _gorgeous_ elf am I!"  Suddenly, Pippin had another realization.  A mischievous gleam appeared in both of Pippin's eyes as a mischievous grin slowly crept up his face. "I look _exactly_ like Legolas AND I'm a _girl_ elf…" 

And just like that, Pippin's Wonderfully Splendid Day just picked up a notch!                          

…

**A/N**:  I made Pippin a Mary-Sue!!!  Hehe ^_^  I can't believe some people thought I killed him!  I could never kill my cute ickle wittle Pupsy-Wupsy!  Hehe ^_^  Well, I hope you all liked this chapter!  Thanks for reading! ^_^

**Schizo Elf Chick**:  I'm glad you like my fic!  Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  And you never know…Legolas might really be a transvestite. I mean, he definitely has the figure for it!  Hehe ^_^

**J**:  Yay!  I'm really glad you like this! And I'll definitely keep going!  It's so much fun to write!  Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**Shauna**:  Pippin humiliating Legolas _is_ funny, isn't it?  Hehe ^_^  Yes, I certainly think so.  Ooh!  So you're saying my fic is original and awesome?  Yay! ^_^  Thanks so much for your review!  It made me really happy! ^_^

**Leggy44**:  Hey!  I read your fic, and it is real funny!  Thanks for telling me about it! ^_^  But I hate Legolas cuz of the way they portray him in the movies, really.  I mean, I don't really care about Legolas in the books.  I don't really remember him in the books, to tell you the truth.  So whenever I insult Legolas, it's movie Legolas.  Thanks for your review, though!  I'm really glad you liked it! ^_^

**Oddwen**:  What are you talking about?  Of course Pippin's real!  But you're right, he's not just some cutsie iddle real person.  He's Pippin, the cutest iddle real person ever!  Hehe ^_^  Thanks for your review AND placing me in your favorite's!  You're the best!  ^_^

**tookcrazy & ancalime1283**:  How could you guys think I killed off Pippin?  I would never ever EVER kill off Pippin.  He's just too adorable!  In fact, the only one I've killed off and the only one I will ever kill off is Legolas!  Hehe ^_^  So, does this mean you don't hate this fic anymore, tookcrazy, and that you won't have to kill me?  YAY! ^_^  Well, I'm glad that you like it now, tookcrazy, and I'm glad that you already liked it ancalime1283!  Hope you liked this chappie!  Thanks so much for your review!  It was very entertaining! ^_^ 


	3. Pippin's Unbelievably Wonderfully Splend...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pippin or any of the other fellowship members mentioned in this fic.  They all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  

**A/N:**  I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.  It's just college and exams and papers…just so busy!  But I got it out, so I hope you enjoy the latest installment!  On with the show! :)

***

The sun's rays shone through the windows, reflecting off the full-length mirror situated in front onto the pink bed beside it, engulfing the covers in its warmth.  The body beneath the warm sheets began to stir.  With a stretch of the arms and a yawn, Legolas rose from the bed, refreshed from his daily afternoon nap.  He went to check himself out in his full-length mirror.  A bright smile lit up his face.  

"Ah, as beautiful as ever." 

He gave his reflection a wink before making his way to the hairdresser.  His eyes roamed over the surface of the hairdresser as he searched for his favorite hand-held mirror.  Not being able to find it, panic filled his eyes.  His eyes traveled around the rest of his room frantically.  They landed on his bed, but it wasn't there.  He then directed his gaze next to the full-length mirror, but it wasn't there, either.  By now, his eyes were brimming over with tears.  He found himself looking at the women's dresses hanging over his mirror.  Forgetting about his panic for a moment, his face turned a bright crimson red as he recalled the embarrassing event that had occurred not even three hours ago.  Pippin had told the rest of the fellowship about his little "gender questioning" secret!  His face then turned a bright red, but not from embarrassment this time.  He was red from rage.  

"That Pippin!  He's going to die when I see him again, he can be sure of that!" Legolas exclaimed, angrily.  "But now I have to find my favorite mirror!  Oh, what am I going to do without it?  I won't be able to dye my hair or pluck my eyebrows or put on my makeup.  I'm going to look like a mess!  Oh, what have I done to deserve this?"

Legolas sat down on the chair next to his dresser, placed his face into his hands, and started sobbing.  He stayed in that position, wallowing in self-pity for a few moments, until he decided that crying would solve nothing.  Suddenly, he stood up, a look of stony determination of his face.  He was intent upon finding his favorite mirror, and nothing was going to stand in his way!  He took one confident step forward before stumbling on his other foot and falling flat on his face!  Embarrassed, he stood up quickly, brushing any dirt off his clothes and looking around him to see if anybody was there to witness his fall.  He let out a sigh of relief when he didn't find anyone else there.  His legs feeling a little shaky, he clumsily stepped out of his room.  He was back inside his room in an instant, looking over his image in the full-length mirror.  Satisfied, or as satisfied as he could be considering his situation, with his look, he proceeded to leave his room and find the rest of the fellowship.  _Maybe one of them will know where my favorite mirror is_, he thought, _and then I'll be able do my hair and makeup._

With this hopeful thought in mind, Legolas entered the clearing in which the rest of the fellowship were stationed.  He saw everyone standing in a circle around somebody, talking loudly and simultaneously.  He couldn't discern the identity of the figure, though.  He cleared his throat, making his presence known…

...                    

Having had an ample amount of time, Pippin was now almost completely adapted to his new body. He no longer felt dizzy when standing up from a sitting position, his voice didn't scare him anymore, no longer did his use of logic shock him every time he used it, and he forgot about the abnormally large obtrusion on his chest.  He even felt comfortable wearing a woman's dress.  That didn't mean that he was like Legolas, though, and would start admiring himself in women's dresses in his full-length mirror everyday.  He was just man enough to admit that women's clothing had a soft feel that made it very comfortable to wear.  He felt so comfortable in them, in fact, that he was even thinking it was a good idea to get clothes made of a silky material instead of the material his current clothes (not the clothes he was wearing at that moment, but the clothes in his dresser back home) were made of.

Pippin was making his way back to the place where the fellowship members were last.  Whereas the Pippin before the transformation would undoubtedly have been lost and unable to find his way back, the new perfect elf-girl Pippin can use his newly found logic to lead himself to the fellowship.  That was one of the many advantages he found of being such a perfect creature.  Another one, which he was eagerly awaiting to put to use… and _very soon_, he hoped… was the ability to humiliate Legolas even further.  

He found that his entertainment-filled afternoon would be arriving a lot sooner than he hoped, for he suddenly found himself in front of the clearing in which the rest of the fellowship members could be found.  He rubbed his hands together devilishly before taking a step forward…

…

Gandalf and Aragorn were holding a discussion about what they were going to do when they got their hands on Pippin.  They looked none too happy, remembering what Pippin had done to each of their preciouses.  Gandalf recovered from his breakdown quickly after Pippin had left and started cursing him mercilessly.  He was currently thinking up rather violent but pleasing torture methods he could implement to cause _Pippin's _breakdown, and one that was _permanent_.  A wicked, disturbing smile slowly etched itself upon Gandalf's face.  Unbeknownst to him, for he was currently absorbed in replaying Pippin's decapitation (figurative decapitation, of course) in his mind again and again, a wicked smile was forming on Aragorn's features as well.  _He_ was currently replaying Pippin's _literal _decapitation with the use of his one and only Elendil in his mind.

Hesitantly snapping out of his violent thoughts, Aragorn shared his suggestion with Gandalf.

"I suggest we just kill him with my sword.  That way, we get to see him die and I get my revenge on him for his blasphemous stunt", he said, his eyes twitching psychotically in twisted pleasure and his hands itching for revenge.

Gandalf, finding Aragorn's suggestion to be satisfactory and his reasoning to be convincing, said,

"That's a good idea, but before doing that, I propose we hex him into a stupor with my staff.  That way, we'll get pleasure from torturing him, and I'll be able to get _my_ revenge on him as well."

Aragorn nodded, and suddenly wicked laughter filled the air.  Gandalf stared ahead at Aragorn with a scared expression on his face.  A few moments later, Aragorn was still going at it, and, shrugging, Gandalf joined in.

Nearby were Frodo, Sam, and Merry, who were terrified by Gandalf's and Aragorn's shocking display of psychosis.  They backed away very slowly, trying to get as far away from their clearly insane leaders as possible.  

Suddenly, everyone stopped what they were doing as they saw a very beautiful creature enter the clearing.  They were all mesmerized by her beauty, and were frozen to the spot, unable to speak, and do much else, actually.  The air around her seemed to light up with flames, and she seemed to be walking in slow motion towards the fellowship, her hips swaying from side to side and her long hair billowing in the breeze.  The mouths of the fellowship members were hanging open, and they were now standing in a puddle of drool.  Suddenly, a scene of them drooling over Legolas flashed through their minds, shaking them out of their stupor.  Embarrassed, they quickly wiped the drool off their mouths.  "Hi, Legolas", they called out, as if nothing had happened.  Then they started talking to each other, trying to hide their embarrassment from "Legolas".  Pippin chuckled to himself.  Only in his mind.  Outwardly, though, he put on a mask of confusion.

"Who is this 'Legolas' you are referring to?  I am not Legolas."  

The rest of the fellowship members, at the sound of the woman's voice behind them, spun around shocked.  _That's not Legolas?!_ they thought.  _Then who is that?_

"Who are you then?" Merry asked.

Pippin panicked.  He hadn't thought of a name to tell them.  What name could he use?

"Umm…Mary Sue…" he said impulsively.  _Mary Sue?  Mary Sue?! That' s all I could think of?!  That's not even an elf name! _hethought to himself.  _Why hasn't my logic kicked in?_ he suddenly wondered._  I suppose not even perfect elf girls are that quick._

While all that was going on in his mind, his outward appearance showed none of it.  His face was set in a friendly smile the whole time.

"You don't suppose you could tell me your names, could you?  You're all so handsome."  

Pippin tried very hard not to laugh out loud as the rest of the fellowship surrounded him and started telling him their names all at once at the same time.  _They're probably relieved to know that they were drooling over a _girl_ this time and not Legolas_, Pippin thought, amused.  He continued to smile at them.  _I can't wait until Legolas gets here!_

He did not have to wait soon, though, for just then, he heard a throat being cleared behind him.  He turned around to find Legolas walking towards him and the rest of the fellowship.  Wicked laughter filled Pippin's mind.  

The rest of the fellowship turned to face Legolas, leaving the path in front of "Mary-Sue" unblocked.  Legolas glanced at her and quickly greeted her.

"Hi, Legolas."

Everyone else had amused expressions on their faces.

"Wait a second.  _I'm _Legolas!" he suddenly exclaimed after realizing what he just said.  "So then who's _that_ elf?"

"She's a _girl_ elf, Legolas.  Her name is Mary-Sue", Aragorn said, snickering.

Legolas couldn't figure out what was so funny about that.  _All I did was think she was myself._  _Ooohhh!_

He just thought that a _girl_ elf looked like him…no, _was _him.  Legolas was extremely embarrassed, and felt his face turning beet red at this realization.  He quickly tried to mend the situation by laughing and pretending that it was all a joke.  He could tell no one was taking it, though.

"Don't worry, Legolas.  We all thought she was you!" Aragorn exclaimed with a smile on his face.  Everyone except for Legolas started laughing at this.  Legolas's lips were stuck in a state of pouting.

Seeing Legolas's look of discomfort, Pippin felt extremely satisfied for being able to humiliate Legolas.  And without even trying!  He just couldn't believe how wonderfully splendid this day was turning out to be!  _It just can't get better than this_, he thought.  

How wrong he was!  Little did he know, Pippin's _Unbelievably_ Wonderfully Splendid Day would soon be turning into an **_Impossibly_** Wonderfully Splendid Day!

…

TBC… 

***        

**A/N:  **Hey, Everyone!  Thanx for reading!  I hope you enjoyed this installment of Pippin's Wonderfully Splendid Day! :)  And I'd like to thank ahead all those who review! :)  Now for my comments…

**Brassy Bane:  **Thank you so much for reviewing!  I'm really glad you like my fic, and I hope this installment was up to par! :)  

**Hobbit Shortness:**  Hehe :)  You think so, too?  Yup, Lego is definitely the easiest to bash…and funnest, too! :)  Thanx for reviewing the first and second chapters.  I hope you enjoyed Legolas's humiliation, but believe me…Pippin's not done, and there will definitely be a lot more Pippin humiliating Legolas to come! :)

**Ancalime1283&tookcrazy:**  Thank you for reviewing again!  Hehe…I'm sorry you still don't like it, tookcrazy, but I'm really glad that you liked it, Ancalime! :)  Really, even though I love Pippin, I just have to tease him.  I mean, that's just what I do.  If I hate the character, like Legolas, then I'll humiliate him and kill him off!  But I lurve Pippin, so I just tease him.  Anyways, I think him being all innocent and stupid is what makes him cute.  Hehe :)  But thanx so much for reviewing!  I really appreciate it! :)

**Ivory Tower:**  He does use every situation to his advantage, doesn't he?  Yup, he's great! :)  Thanx for the review!  I hope you enjoyed this chapter…if you read it, that is! :)

**Aragorn Hope:**  Thanx for the encouragement!  I'm glad you're back! :)  

**TDF-san:**  Ooh!  You really printed it and showed it your friends?  Wow!  I'm honored! :)  I'm really glad you're able to scare lego fangirls with it! :)  Thanx so much for reviewing!  I really appreciate it! :)

**Zee:**  Thanx for reviewing both the chapters!  Yeah, I agree…I liked the first chapter a lot better there.  I mean, really, it was just supposed to be a one-shot fic thing, but I decided to just continue it cuz it was so much fun.  I'm glad you enjoyed Gandalf's nervous breakdown.  That was a lot of fun to think up! :)  Thanx again! :)

**^ ^ :**  You love it!  You really love it! :)  Hehe :)  Wow!  I'm so happy that you loved it! :)  I'm sorry I didn't update soon, but college and all…you know how it is. :)  Thanx for reviewing, and I hope you liked this chapter as well. :)

**Krazy Writer:**  I hope this satisfies your lego-bashing craving! :)  Thanx so much for reviewing! :)


	4. Pippin's Impossibly Wonderfully Splendid...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pippin, Legolas, or any of the other characters that appear in this fic.  But I do love them all, with the exception of Mary-Sue Legolas, of course!  Hehe ^_^

**A/N: **I'm SO sorry for not updating in such a long time.  I was just so busy with studying for MCAT and my trip to California, which I must say was LOADS of FUN, that I really didn't have the time.  I'm done with it now, however, and it's the longest chapter yet!  It'll make you cry, it'll make you laugh (hopefully), and, by the end of it, you'll be begging for more (hehe…probably not ^_^)!  I hope you have loads of fun reading it! :)__

*~*~*

A nest situated twenty feet above the ground on the tallest branch of a redwood tree contained four birdlings, their beaks wide open, calling out for food.  The mother, hearing her babies desperate cries, could soon be seen soaring through the skies, intent upon satiating her hungry youngens with the tantalizing worm she carried in her mouth.  Perched upon the nest, she regurgitated her children's food into the tiny openings of their beaks.  Ensured that her young ones were satisfied for the moment, the mother bird lifted into the air with full intention of returning to the fertile ground in order to search for more food for her babies.  This was not to be, though, for upon leaving the safety of her nest, within only seconds, she found herself on the ground, writhing in pain, blood spewing forth from where an elven arrow had pierced her through her chest.

"Hah!  I nailed her on the first shot!  Beat that, Mary-Sue!" cried a haughty Legolas to his challenger.  

Walking over to the dead body, he bent down to pick it up and displayed it for all to see, an arrogant grin plastered all over his conceited face.

"Alright.  I shall try.  But I do not know how well I shall succeed, for I have never tried shooting an arrow before."

Pippin held up his bow and arrow, positioning it within his arms expertly and arranged himself into a stance that would impress even the most experienced archer.  The rest of the fellowship were clearly stunned, even Legolas himself, much to his chagrin.  However, Pippin was the most surprised of all.  He did not allow this to show in his features, though, for the others would surely suspect something amiss if he had.  But there was no need to cover up his thoughts.  

Wow.  I actually know how to shoot an arrow.  These perfect elven girls are amazing! Pippin thought.  Suddenly, a devious grin appeared on his face, scaring the others around him, but especially Legolas, for Legolas somehow knew that that grin was meant only for him. 

_Let's teach Legolas a little lesson_!

With that thought in mind, Pippin raised his bow, aimed, and released the arrow.  All, except for Legolas who had turned away in anger so that his back was to the others, watched intensely as the arrow whizzed through the air and landed dead center in Legolas's buttocks.  A girly scream escaped Legolas's mouth as he hopped around, clutching his posterior in pain.  It was a very amusing sight to behold and soon, after the shock wore off, everyone was shaking with laughter, tears pouring out of their eyes.

"Oops.  Sorry," 

said Pippin, chortling.  But he was clearly not sorry at all.  

Legolas, sensing this, without removing his hands from his rear end, turned to face "Mary Sue", anger and pain radiating off his tear-streaked face.

"How dare you!" he cried.  "I am the Prince of Mirkwood, and nobody can treat a Prince this way and get away with it!"

"A prince?  A lowly prince?" Pippin scoffed.  "Why, that is no such thing to boast about, especially if you have no chance in becoming a King since you're father is an _immortal_ elf.  If that is the standards you are going by, then surely Aragorn has more to boast about than you, being, not a mere prince, but the King of all men, a fact which I learned from speaking with Lord Elrond."  

Aragorn beamed at this, while Legolas scowled.  Pippin's pleasure was mounting, and he had no quirks about showing it this time, a satisfied smirk creeping up his face.

"You creep!" Legolas angrily exclaimed.  "You cannot speak to me in that way!  I may not be a King, but I _am_ of higher status than you.  Being a lowly subject, you are required to treat me with **respect**!  I will see to it that my father cut your head off if you do not!"

Pippin was unfazed by Legolas's admonishments.  His perfect elven state allowed him to easily think up a lie before Legolas even finished speaking.  

_Wow!  This perfectness must get very annoying really quickly!_ Pippin thought.  

He could not dwell upon this fact, though, for Legolas had just finished speaking.

"You should not assume anything, my dear Prince, for if you do, you will find yourself usually in the wrong.  This case is no different, for, you see, I am of _equal_ status to you.  I am a **Princess**!" Pippin declared, lying smoothly.

Legolas scoffed.  He _clearly_ did not trust this Mary-Sue lady **at all**.  And maybe he was just an eensy bit jealous of her as well.  He could never admit **_that_**, though, and he never would.  He had to say _something_ to this deceiver, though.  He would **not** let her have the last word!

"**You lie!**  I would know if you were a Princess, for, being an Elven Prince myself, I am acquainted with each and every Elven Princess, and _you_ are not one of them."

"Well, perhaps that is because you have no knowledge of the Elven kingdom of which I am a Princess," Pippin retorted.

"_Busted!_" shouted Merry randomly, eliciting laughter from the other members of the fellowship.

"That is not true!" cried Legolas, defensively.  "Being an Elven Prince, I am also required to know all the Elven kingdoms and their location."

"Clearly you _don't_ know all of them.  Otherwise, you would have known about mine, and you _clearly_ do not."

"I do not know about the Kingdom which you claim you are the Princess of because you are **not** a Princess and the Kingdom you refer to **does not** **_exist_**!"

"Would you believe me if I told you the name of this Kingdom?" Pippin asked.  Outwardly, he seemed very sure of himself.  Inwardly, though, Pippin was in a panic.  He tried to rack his perfect Elven brain for the perfect Kingdom name, but none was coming to him.  

_Uh-oh!  It must mean that I won't be staying in my perfect lady elven state much longer.  I better change plans and get as much Legolas humiliation as I can before I turn back! _he thought.

While he was thinking this, Legolas was impatiently waiting for an answer.

"_Well?!_" he prodded, his hands on his hips.  "**_What's the name of the Kingdom?!_**_"_

"Nevermind that!" Pippin said.  "I have a challenge for you."

Not being able to resist the chance to redeem himself, Legolas met this challenge.

"Yes?  And what is the challenge of yours?" he asked, his eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Well, I claim that I am a better swords person than you.  Would you like to challenge that with a fight?" Pippin enquired, a devious plan entering his mind.

"_Of course_ I challenge that, for I am the _best _swords master in **all** of Middle-Earth!" Legolas stated.

Aragorn cleared his throat.  

"I must interrupt, for I have to say that _I_ am a much better swords master than you are, Legolas."

The rest of the fellowship, minus Legolas, and Pippin, for he was not supposed to know how good of a swords master Aragorn was, nodded, agreeing with Aragorn's statement.

Legolas growled.  "This isn't your challenge, so **_stay out of it_**!" he barked at Aragorn.  Then he turned back to Mary-Sue.

"Grab your weapon and let's start fighting!" he roared.

Legolas unsheathed his sword from his side, while Pippin politely asked Aragorn if he could borrow his sword.

"Anything for you, milady."  

Aragorn, a wide smile plastered on his face, placed his precious sword, Elendil, in the hands of this beautiful elf maiden.

Pippin giggled flirtatiously, while laughing outright in his mind, and graciously thanked Aragorn before going back to the fight.

Pippin held the sword high up with his hands and quickly turned around, immediately clashing his sword with Legolas's.

And so the fight began as the rest of the fellowship looked on in awe.

Determination shone through both fighters' eyes, Legolas looking to redeem himself and Pippin to humiliate Legolas.

Every thrust of the sword was followed by the block.  Every powerful offense followed by an equally powerful defense.  The fight went on endlessly this way, the deft skills of both the sword holders leaving the fight in a stalemate…

Until…

SWOOSH! 

Legolas dropped his sword as a cry of anguish left his mouth.  He dropped to the ground, his knees bent and silver tears pouring forth from his tortured eyes.  His hands roamed the ground, his sight muddled by his tears.  He continued to search with his hands until he felt **_it_**.  He clutched the soft silky substance with his left hand while his right hand clenched the air where his hair used to be.

"Oh, my hair!  My long, _gorgeous_ hair!  What have you **_done_**, Mary-Sue?" Legolas cried.

He directed his gaze upwards, his tear-filled accusatory eyes meeting the malevolent eyes and devious grin of that horrid Mary-Sue.

"Oops.  The sword must have slipped,"  Pippin said, not even bothering to fake politeness.  And this time, Pippin didn't even fake an apology.  Instead, he ended his statement with an extremely evil laugh, which frightened even Gandalf.

What happened to the sweet elven lady whom we have come to love?, thought the rest of the fellowship, who backed up from Mary-Sue in fear. 

Even Legolas, who returned his gaze downward, was too scared to face her.  He knew that she was evil, but he did not realize that she was psychotic as well.  And Legolas was **terrified** of psychotic people!

Pippin suddenly stopped laughing, for he was eager to continue his harassment of Legolas.      

"I'm sorry.  Did my laugh frighten all of you?  I really didn't mean to.  I can't help how I laugh.  Please forgive me."  

Pippin gave them all his puppy dog eyes.

_Ah, there's our sweet Mary-Sue that we know_, thought the rest of them, except for Legolas, who would not be fooled by her disguise.

"We weren't frightened by you, Mary-Sue!  We love you!" they yelled in unison.

Not Legolas, though.  Instead, _he_ yelled, 

"You do not fool me, Mary-Sue, with your _false_ politeness and your **fake** apologies .  You are an **_evil_** creature, and I will NEVER love you!" 

Evil laughter filled Pippin's mind.  Legolas was only feeding Pippin's drive to humiliate him.  Pippin could not voice his laughter out loud, though, lest he wished to frighten all of them again.  Besides, he had to continue his mission to humiliate and cause havoc on poor Legolas's mind; and quickly, too, before he transformed back to his hobbit state.

"Oh, by the way.  I think I have something that belongs to you, Legolas, which you probably want back," Pippin said.

Legolas looked up at Mary-Sue questioningly.

Pippin reached into his knapsack and pulled out Legolas's favorite hand-held mirror.  He held it out, mirror frontward, for Legolas to see.  

"You can take a look at your new hairstyle as well.  I think you'll be _very_ pleased with it," Pippin told him, an evil smile spread out on his face.

Legolas rose from the ground and slowly raised his eyes in apprehension to take a peek at his new image.  And, contrary to what Mary-Sue told him, he didn't think he was going to be pleased _at all_ with his new look, and, boy, was he right!

As soon as Legolas saw his reflection in his favorite hand-held mirror, he started hyperventilating.  He didn't even remember that he was supposed to be really angry that Mary-Sue stole his favorite mirror, which he couldn't live without.

Just then, however, Pippin released his hold on the mirror, and in slow motion, or at least it seemed that way to Legolas, his favorite hand-held mirror fell to the ground and landed with a…

CRASH! SHATTER! 

The rest of the fellowship stared at Legolas to see his reaction.  

Legolas was staring at his mirror in shock, right down the center of which was a huge crack.  **_SEVEN YEARS_**_ of BAD LUCK_, was all Legolas could think about, aside from the fact that his favorite hand-held mirror, which he couldn't live without, had just broken, of course.

This seemed to be the last straw for Legolas, and everyone looked on as Legolas's eyes rolled back into his head, and his body stiffened and fell forward to the ground, dead still.

Everyone around him, except for Pippin who was staring at Legolas's immobile body in awe and pleasure, stared at Legolas's body in shock.  No one knew what to do.  

Finally, Aragorn snapped to his senses and called for Lord Elrond.

Lord Elrond, the greatest healer in all of Rivendell, quickly came over to see what was the problem.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked as soon as he arrived.

He looked at the fellowship members, all of whom were directing with their eyes his gaze towards Legolas's body.

"Ai!  What happened to him?" he wondered aloud, curious as to why an arrow was sticking out of Legolas's butt.

Pippin, never one to miss a chance to tell a story, explained to Lord Elrond exactly what was wrong with Legolas.

"Well, let's see…  Where shall I start?  Oh, right!  You must be wondering why there is an arrow protruding from Legolas's behind!" 

Elrond raised his eyebrows in surprise and nodded.  He was awed that such a beautiful elven lady, whom he had never seen before, was standing before him and speaking to him.

"Well, it was an unfortunate accident really.  He challenged me to show him my shooting skills, which I did.  I taut my bow, aimed, and released.  Sadly, my arrow went array and landed…well, I think you can see where it landed."

At the end of Pippin's explanation, the rest of the fellowship, minus Legolas who was currently incapacitated, snickered as they replayed the scene in their minds.  Even Lord Elrond couldn't keep a smile off his face at the image the elven lady's explanation produced in his mind.

Lord Elrond nodded.  "What about his hair?  What happened to it?" he enquired.

"Oh, _that_!  Well, while we were fighting with our swords, mine accidentally slipped and cut off a portion of his hair," Pippin answered.

"Ah, I see…" 

Lord Elrond pondered over this.

"Well, what caused him to fall over?" he asked, checking Legolas's pulse to make sure he was not dead.  Relieved that he was only unconscious, he looked up at the gorgeous elven lady to hear the explanation; and he could not deny that she was very pleasing to look at as well.

"Oh, yes.  Why is he like that?  Well, you see, I held out his favorite hand-held mirror, so that he could see how he looked with his new hairdo, which apparently he was not very pleased with, and he started to hyperventilate.  And then, on top of all that, aside from his gorgeous – I presume that's how Legolas would have described it – butt being wounded and his gorgeous waist-length hair being cut off, not to mention his pride being hurt, unfortunately for this poor soul, his favorite mirror slipped from my hand and shattered on the ground," explained Pippin, a sorrowful expression on his face, but with very far from sorrowful thoughts and feelings entering his mind and heart.

Every one of the men were fooled, who believed Mary-Sue was sincerely sorry for all that happened.

"I see.  That makes sense.  Well, he will have to stay in the healer's chambers until he recovers from his state of shock."  

That said, Lord Elrond picked up Legolas's body -- not so gently, either -- and started walking towards his destination.

And, while he was walking away, Lord Elrond was thinking, _Serves him right!  He gave all elf men a bad name.  No wonder, too!  I mean, he _is_ a _**Mirkwood**_Elf._

As soon as he left, Pippin felt a tingling sensation flow through his body.  

_I must be transforming back now_, he thought.  _It'll be great to see everyone's reactions!_

And soon, as the rest of the fellowship, minus Legolas, of course, were gathering towards him as "Mary-Sue", the world around Pippin turned black and he found himself slipping away.

When he came to, he opened his eyes slowly since he found that opening them quickly caused his head to hurt even more.  When his vision cleared, he saw that all the rest of his companions, except for Legolas, were standing around him and looking at him with shock-filled expressions.

Pippin started to arise, and everyone else backed up so that he had room to stand, although that was not really necessary since he was back in his hobbit form and was therefore only around three feet tall and no longer the six feet tall he had been when he was in his elven state, which meant that he did not need more space.  His companions _did _realize this.  However, they decided to act like gentlemen and backed away in order to give Pippin his personal space.  Plus, they were a little scared of Pippin since he was _just_ a gorgeous elven lady a few moments ago, and they weren't sure if he was really Pippin or an evil demon planning to kill them all.

"Pippin?  Is that really you?  What happened?" wondered Merry, awakening from his stupor.  

This brought everyone else out of their stupors as well, all of whom were nodding, expressing their desire to hear what he has to say.

Pippin looked around at his companions.

"Well, to make a short story long," Pippin started, for Pippin was known to love being the center of attention, and prolonging his explanation ensured that he would be the center of attention for a very long time.

"…I was having a Wonderfully Splendid Day, this day starting out as one of my most productive days yet, as you all probably know, and I decided to cause more havoc around town, and as I was skipping through town, I stumbled upon a black stone, which I picked up and saw that it had elven writing on it, which I could not understand since I do not know elvish, and, as I was pondering about what the writing might have meant, my stomach started growling, and, not finding any mushrooms on the ground, I decided to eat the stone in my hand, which I probably shouldn't have done, since, after eating it, I felt myself slipping away into darkness like what happened just now, and when I awoke, I found that I had transformed into a stunningly beautiful elven lady, who looked exactly like Legolas, and I decided that I could not pass up this chance to humiliate Legolas further, and, at this point, my Wonderfully Splendid Day had Just Picked Up a Notch, so I quickly came to the location where you guys were stationed, which is when my Wonderfully Splendid Day turned into my _Unbelievably_ Wonderfully Splendid Day and…well…I think you know the rest, and, needless to say, my _Unbelievably_ Wonderfully Splendid Day became my **_Impossibly_**Wonderfully Splendid Day."

Pippin said this so quickly that the rest of them had to take a moment to put it all together and make the long story short in their minds, which they all thought that Pippin should have done for them, and so they were quite exasperated with him for not doing so.

Gandalf decided to voice his opinion.

"_Fool of a Took!_  **_Why didn't you just make the long story short?!_**" he yelled.  

Quickly afterwards, though, he added, 

"Actually, perhaps you should not answer that, for I don't think I have a strong enough heart to handle it."

Everyone else nodded at this, and they all continued trying to decipher Pippin's explanation in their minds.  Although they couldn't understand all of what Pippin had said, they did catch the drift of it and put it all together in their minds, and this is what each of them had come up with.

"So, to make your story short," began Gandalf.

"…you ate a black stone, which caused you to transform into the gorgeous elven lady named Mary-Sue, whom we all were drooling over when we first met her, and, in her body, you notched an arrow into Legolas's butt, cut a portion of his hair off, and broke his favorite hand-held mirror, all of which was too horrible for Legolas to handle, which caused him to go into shock, and then you transformed back into your hobbit self.  Am I correct?" asked Gandalf.

"Exactly!" explained Pippin, who now wore an impossibly wide smile, showing everyone how pleased with himself he was for causing so much havoc, most of which was utterly humiliating and harassing the terribly unfortunate Legolas.  

Poor, wretched Legolas! they were all thinking to themselves.  He most definitely deserved it, though! Everyone started laughing uproariously; apparently with delight, Pippin saw, for they all had the same expression of pleasure in their faces as Pippin had on his. 

They looked at Pippin, pride and awe evident in their expressions; all of which were being directed towards himself, Pippin pleasantly realized.

_Wow!  Never before have they looked at me in such a way!  It's usually looks of contempt being thrown my way.  I could definitely get used to this! _Pippin thought.

Suddenly, before he thought he could feel any more jubilated, he felt himself being raised from the ground by Gandalf and Aragorn, who balanced him on their shoulders, his right leg resting on Gandalf's left shoulder and his left on Aragorn's right.  He quickly placed his arms around their necks to steady himself.  His heart was **soaring** by now!

_This day keeps getting better and better_, he thought to himself, his impossibly wide smile growing even wider.

Little did he know that the best was still to come. 

And it came not a moment too soon.

Gandalf and Aragorn started marching with Pippin on their shoulders through the city, and the rest, consisting of Merry, Frodo, Sam, Gimli, and Boromir, followed behind them, all chanting loudly,

**_"Pippin is our King!  Pippin is our King!  Loud and clear we'll continue to sing, Pippin is our King!_**"

Pippin's heart was not merely soaring anymore; his heart was **bursting **with joy, and his smile seemed to span the entire length of his face.

…**A**nd so marked the climactic ending to Pippin's Wonderfully Splendid Day!

*~*~*

**A/N:**  First of all, I have to admit that the chant does not belong to me.  I borrowed most of it, except for the "Loud and clear we'll continue to sing" and the Pippin parts of course, from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix.  Please don't kill me! :)  Hehe ^_^  Thank you, everyone, for reading my fic!  I hope you all immensely enjoyed reading it as much as I immensely enjoyed writing it!  I'm really sad that it has come to an end so soon, but I really can't work on it anymore since I have to concentrate on my studies now, and I wanted to end it as soon as possible for you guys.  Thank you SO much again for reading this fic and thank you everyone who reviewed!  I immensely appreciate all of them! :)  Now onto my replies for the reviews since the last update! :)

**Oddwen:**  Hehe :)  Mary-Sues are quite painful to read, aren't they?  Well, I hope this chapter wasn't too painful to read.  Pippin would never act like all those Mary-Sues out there, although he certainly does look like one.  Hehe :)  Thanks for sticking with my fic for so long!  I really appreciate your support! :)

**Bilbo-San:**  Hehe ^_^  That would be funny, wouldn't it?  Alas, that did not happen in this fic.  It would feed Legolas's ego way too much, I presume.  And Pippin did NOT want to feed his ego.  Quite the opposite in fact.  Tee-hee :)  Thanks for reading my fic!  And thanks so much for reviewing! :)

**Hobbit shortness:**  Well, I hope you were happy to see that I did continue.  And I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the lego-bashing. :)  Thanks so much for reviewing my last chapter!  I really appreciate it! ^_^

**Phishykiss: **Oh, I'm so glad you love it! :) Your review made so happy! :)  And I'm so glad that my attempts at humor did not fail! :)  Hehe ^_^  Thanks so much for reading my fic and reviewing! :)

**Lthien Arnatuil****: **Hehe…yeah, strange does describe me really well. :)  I'm glad you love lego-bashing.  So do I!  Although Legolas is NOT one of my favorite characters…  I'm really glad you think it's funny, though.  Thank you for reviewing!  I really appreciate it! ^_^

**Venyatuima:** Thanks for reading the fic! :)  And I'm so glad you think it's funny!  I do try. :)  Hmm…why don't I just send you an e-mail? *wink wink*  Hehe :)  Thanks so much for reviewing! :)

**Paladin Dragoon:** Hehe :)  I'm sorry I didn't update so soon, which I think that was what your nudging and winking was about, right?  I'm not too good with those kinds of things.  Hehe :)  I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though, and thought it was funny.  Thanks for reviewing and reading my fic!  I really appreciate it! :)

**Princess of Mirkwood:**  Awww!  I'm so happy that you really loved it! :)  I'm really sorry about the lego-bashing, though.  And it didn't get much better in this chapter, did it?  So I'm really sorry about that.  But thanks so much for sticking with my fic even though you don't like the lego-bashing.  I'm so happy that you have! :)  And once again, I'm sorry about the unbearable amount of lego-bashing.  I really just can't help myself.  Thanks again for reading and reviewing!  I appreciate it very much! :)

  

     


End file.
